


Help From Friends

by VeryLateTrash



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash





	Help From Friends

Kyle was laying on his bed, an arm covering his eyes. His foot tapped a little to the tune of a song he was humming along to.  
His door squeaked open and then closed. He should probably ask someone to help him fix that; it was getting annoying. Stan walked in, sitting at the foot of Kyle's bed, "What are you doing, dude?" A beat passed before Stan asked, with an eye roll, "Is this Hamilton?"  
Kyle smiled a little, "I'm dying. And, yeah, that's Hamilton. John Laurens' Interlude."  
"Dude, why weren't you at school today?" Stan picked up Kyle's foot by holding his jeans and let it drop back onto the bed, "Gimme attention. And, answer my question."  
Kyle reluctantly moved his arm down to his side, "I just didn't want to go today, man. Didn't feel like it."  
Stan sighed, "What's wrong, dude?"  
Kyle rolled over onto his side, kicking Stan lightly on the shoulder. Stan deadpanned, "Ow."  
Kyle laughed, which Stan declared was evil Jew cackling. Kyle rolled his eyes, sitting up in bed. His hair, though shorter than it used to be, was still a bit fluffed up. Kyle had gotten into the habit of gelling his hair. He thought it made it look better. Stan saw his fluffy hair and joked, "What's goin' on, Kyle Brofloofski?"  
Kyle laughed a little, "I hate you." He continued, "Okay." Kyle closed his eyes to think about how to word what he wanted to say, "I don't know, man. I just don't feel like going to school and dealing with all the drama and couples."  
Stan tilted his head, "Couples?"  
Kyle nodded, waving his hand a little to further his point, "Y'know, you and Wends, Heidi and Cartman-yeah, they're not a thing anymore, but still-, there's Craig and Tweek always being so happy together. And, Nichole is back with Token..."  
Stan nodded, thinking he understood, "So, you're jealous of Token? You still like Nichole?"  
Kyle met his eyes, then looked down again, seemingly very interested in his own bedsheets, "No. Maybe a little? I don't know. I guess it's more like...I want to be in another relationship. I keep messing up all the ones I'm in."  
Stan frowned, putting a comforting hand on Kyle's knee, "That's not true, dude."  
Kyle frowned more, exclaiming, "But, it is, dude! Rebecca quit her studies because of me, Bebe got bored of me, Nichole liked Token more or some shit, Leslie...I don't even know how to explain that one, and Heidi...None of them have worked out, even though I liked all of them!" Kyle held his head in his hands, hiding his face, which was growing redder by the second.  
Stan moved closer to hug Kyle. Though Kyle didn't return it, he appreciated it.  
"Is there any way I can help, dude? Do you like anybody?"  
Kyle resting his chin on Stan's shoulder, shrugging limply, "I mean, yeah, but... It's complicated."  
Stan rubbed Kyle's back, "Well, who are they?"  
Kyle finally returned Stan's hug, wrapping his arms around Stan's waist, though it was a loose embrace. Kyle mumbled his answer.  
Stan sighed, "Great answer, Ky. I can really help now."  
Kyle pulled back from Stan, wiping his eyes with his sleeves and giving him a smile, "I don't need help, Stan. You know what? I going to ask him tomorrow."  
Stan smiled back, "So, it's a dude?"  
Kyle laughed, pushing Stan's shoulder, "Wipe that look off your face. Oh my God, I hate you."  
Stan laughed, "Love you, too, Ky."  
The next day, Kyle was pestered by Stan during all of their subjects leading up to lunch. Kyle eventually threw a pencil at Stan, "Dude, shut up. I'm doing it at lunch. Jesus."  
Stan just looked at Kyle with a shit-eating smile, "Harder." Kyle almost, *almost* walked out of the classroom after that.  
When the lunch bell rang, Stan had to be forced away by Kenny to give Kyle some time to do his business that he'd been thinking about for weeks now. Kyle laughed, watching Stan tease him from afar. He hadn't seen Stan so happy and energetic in so long, and it made him happier as well.  
Kyle looked around the cafeteria, seeing his crush sitting with Kevin Stoley and Red Tucker.  
Kyle approached the table, holding his bag's straps with both hands, something he does when he's nervous. Kyle hadn't worn his hat that day. Yeah, it was August and hot, but he'd also worked on his hair a lot that morning and was kind of proud of it.  
Kyle had an anxious smile on his face, and tapped his crush on the shoulder, "Um, hey."  
David Rodriguez. He turned to see Kyle hovering over him, biting his lip a little. David looked over Kyle's shoulder to see Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, and Butters Stotch watching them from behind a thick pillar.  
David laughed a little, "What's up, Ky?"  
Kyle swallowed a lump in his throat, "Um, hey David," Kyle rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly wishing he'd worn his hat, "So, there's this new Terrance and Philip movie coming out tonight, and, um, I was thinking maybe we could go see it together." Kyle gave him a shy smile.  
Red snorted, "This is fucking adorable. Kev, man, get this shit on Snapchat." She laughed.  
Kevin giggled a little, getting out his phone to do what his girlfriend asked of him.  
Kyle was getting nervous. "S-So, what do you say, David?"  
David gave him a soft grin, "Sure, mi amor, I'd love to."  
Kyle's grin grew, "Cool! Um, you have my number and stuff. See you, then!"  
David just laughed, as Kyle was walking away, back to his friends, "Seeya."  
Kenny was the first one to go to Kyle, "(So, how'd it go, Ky?!)"  
Kyle hugged Kenny in response, happy to be with his friends, happy that his friends were so happy that *he* was happy.  
Kyle looked over Ken's shoulder to smile at Stan, who grinned back, mouthing: Told you you're great.  
Kyle mouthed back: Shut up, Stanley. But, he was thankful all the same.


End file.
